Why is everyone always leaving Me?
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: Bella never knew of Charlie,phil died of cancer,& renee a mugging at a gastation.Where 5yrold Bella meets the Cullens.She moves in with them,till shes 15,when cullens find outabout charlie and leave her, then the Cullens come to Forks when Bella is there.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV:(Age 5)**

I sat down crosslegged on the docors bed thingy.

"Okay, Bella. Can you say ahh for me?" The doctor asked.

I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, while he stuck a stick down my throat.

"Okay. Thank you Bella." I only nodded back.

"Mrs. Dwyer, it seems she has strep throat. Just give her this medicine and she should be fine in few days." The doctor say to mommy.

Mommy picked me up, and carried me out to the car.

She drove for a little bit, before pulling into a gas station.

"Sweetie, mommy's going to run in, and get some milk, and you a sucker. What flavor do you want?" Mommy asked, before getting out of the car.

"Um...chwerry." I answered, unable to saw cherry right.

She smiled and kissed my forehead. She got out of the car and walked into the gas station.

While she was in there a silver car (volvo), a red car (BMW), and a big black truck pulled into the lot. The most beautiful people got out of the silver and red cars. A red haired man, a black haired woman, a yellow haired man all got out of the silver car. And a big brown haired man, with a beautiful yellow haired woman got out of the red car. A guy dressed all in black, got out of the black truck, and walked into the station. The others were filling up on gas.

The short black haired girl, looked over and saw me. She smiled and waved.

I smiled shyly and waved back. The big one saw me to, and started making these funny face's causing me to laugh. He did this one, where he scrunched his face together, until his eyes were almost closed, stuck his tongue out, and licked his nose.

Mommy then came out of the gas station, followed by the black dressed man.

He pointed to the side of the building and she walked over there.

_"Give me your money!"_

_"I don't have a lot of money...only a few dollars." _I heard mommy stutter, to the unknown man. I can see mommy, at the side of the gas station, and a guy standing over...holding a gun to her head. Then the guy shot her.

"Mommy!!!" I screamed, banging on the glass. The man took off, running to his truck, and sped away. All the beautiful people, stared on in shock. I unbuckled my self, and climbed out of the car and ran over to her.

"Mommy, don't leave me! Don't leave me like daddy!" I cried, dropping down next to her.

Daddy had died from cancer. **(She doesn't know about Charlie. She only knows about Phil.)**

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you...be safe." She stuttered, before her eyes closed, never to open again.

"Mommy! Wake up! Mommy!" I cried, grabbing her face in my small hands.

The short blacked haired girl ran over to me, and picked me up, letting me cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay." She whispered, lulling me to sleep.

I awoke sometime later in an all white room.

"Mommy!" I screamed remembering what had happened.

"It's okay." Someone said, next to me.

I looked around me, and to my right was the black haired one, next to her was the yellow haired boy, at the bottom was the big guy, and the blonde woman, and to my left was the red haired man. He was the one who was it was okay.

"Who are you? And where's my mommy?" I cried.

The black haired one opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a blonde doctor walking in. He was...wow...he looked to good to be a doctor.

"Hello, I am doctor Carlisle Cullen." He introduced.

"I'm Bella. Bella Dwyer." I whispered.

"Well, Bella...I am sorry to say, that your mom um...she died." Carlisle whispered sadly.

"Where will I go? My dad's dead, my moms dead, and I have no family!" I cried falling onto my side. They all looked around sadly, and then the girl to my left spoke.

"Well, Bella. Let's all introduce each other, and then we'll worry about that. First, I am Alice Cullen." Alice said, happily bouncing her seat. She was lucky, she didn't fall over everything.

"Your lucky. You don't fall over air." I muttered. Causing everyone to snicker.

"I am Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend." Oh...okay, that's why he had his arm around her.

He held a calm face, and he looked nice.

"Are you, like the book worm type of person?" I ask. My mom said that's what book worms looked like.

"What? No." He answered eye's wide. I only smiled. That's a yes/

"I'm Emmett Cullen, Alice's brother!" The big one said.

"Hey, do the-the face!" I exclaim jumping up, and showing my version of it, causing everyone to laugh. He did the face, getting even more laughter than I did.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister, and Emmett's girlfriend." Said the pretty blonde next to him.

"Your really pretty."

"Thank you. Your so cute." She commented.

I looked down shyly.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Alice and Emmett's brother. I am the in the middle of the two." The red haired one said next to me.

And that's how I came to know the Cullen family. I later on met Carlisle's wife Esme.

"Bella, would you like to live with us? Since you don't have anywhere else to go?" Alice asked, bending down to my height. The social worker, stood next to her, waiting for my answer.

"Will you not leave me, if I do?" I asked worried. First my dad, then my mom...I didn't want to lose anyone else.

"No we will not leave you." Edward said, bending down too.

"Then yes." I answered. They smiled, and Edward picked me up.

And that's how I Isabella Marie Dwyer became Isabella Marie Dwyer Cullen.


	2. The closer the better

**Bella(age 5)**

I have been living with the Cullen's for a week now, and I slept in Edward's room.

My room was being built and is going to be ready in 3 days. Alice told be so.

You see...the Cullens are vampires. They told me so, themselves.

_"Bella, can we talk to you?" Alice asked._

_"Well I hope you can. Cause if you can't talk to me, then you need to go see Cawlisle, he's a doctow." I answered, being a smart butt, as Emmett called it._

_"Nice one Bella!" Emmett said walking past me into the living room._

_Alice only shook her head, and picked me up, carring me into the front room._

_She sat me down onto the couch, and walked across the room standing infront of me, with everyone else. This was how I knew it was serious._

_"What's tha mattew,guys?" I asked worried._

_"Bella, we need you to know something...we are not human" Emmett said._

_"Well, I knew that. Youw to cold, and hawd, and you nevew sleep,eat..." I went on._

_"Okay, Bella. We get it." Rosalie snapped. Ever since I moved in, she has not been getting all of the attention that she usually gets...so Alice say's. That's why she doesn't like me very much. _

_I just looked down sadly, and noticed everyone turn and give a quick glare to Rosalie._

_"Yes...that's true Bella. You see...well-" Edward started, bending down to my height._

_"We are vampires! Jeez, was it that hard to tell her!" Rosalie nearly shouted out._

_I just stared at them wide eyed, my mouth half open._

_"Bella, we understand that if you don't want to live with us any more." Edward said._

_"Wait...you mean I am living with vampiwe's? Like blood sucking, Dwacula?" I asked._

_"Well, kind of. We drink from animal's instead of humans. We like to be kind of good." Alice said._

_"Well, then...I still would like to live with you...if that's okay." I answered._

_My only response was a smile from everyone...except Rosalie._

"Move it squirt!" Rosalie said, pushing past me...knocking me down.

"ROSALIE!" Edward yelled, helping me up.

She looked over her shoulder, eyebrown raised.

"What?"

"You just pushed Bella down. I think you should apologize." Edward answered, picking me up in his arms.

"Sorry I knocked you down, Bella." Rosalie said, turning all the way around, not looking sorry at all.

"It's okay Wosalie...you pwobably didn't mean it." I answered. You see, I have a problem saying words with the letter r in them.

"Whatever...and for the last time it's Rosalie! Not Wosalie. Get it right." She answered, yelling out the last part, stalking away from me.

"Rosalie," Edward hissed."She can't her 'r's right. Give her a break and be NICE!"

I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Edwawd don't. I don't wanna teaw apawt youw family." I whispered crying.

"Aww...Bella, don't cry. Your not tearing apart our family. Rosalie is just jealous." He whispered, holding me close.

And that's how I became closer to Edward, than anyone else in the family.

It is something I can thank Rosalie for.

**A/N: Sorry it is short, but I have school tom. and I have to go to bed now. NIGHT!**


	3. twips, early xmas lists, & pwomises

**Bella POV(Age 5)**

"Bella!" Alice called, walking into my room. Yes, my room was finally finished.

Are house is easy to understand...for the most part.

The first floor is all one big room, then you have the stairs that lead to the second floor.

On the second floor is Carlisle and Esme's room, along with Carlilse's study, and the house library. Then the third floor: first door on the right is Jasper's room, the second door on the right is Alice's. The first door on the left is my room, and the second is Edward's. Then I have a bathroom in my room, and there is one in the hall. Then the fourth floor: First door on the right is Emmett's room, the second is the house's gaming room, the first door on the left (right above mine) is Rosalie's room, and the second is a storage room.

"Bella!" Alice called, snapping her fingers infront of my face.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"Were gonna go on a trip!" She exclaimed.

"A twip? What kind of twip?" I asked.

"A fun trip, just you and me!" She said happily bouncing up and down...as usual.

"Okay!" I said. I pulled on my blue jacket, over my white overall dress, and pulled on my shoes.

12312312312313131332331313213213131313132132131123121312313123133123132

I came running into the house, and flopped down onto the living room couch.

Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor playing some video game, Esme sat on the couch snuggling with Carlisle, Rosalie sat in the chair, reading a magazine, and Edward sat on the other end of the couch I currently laid on.

"FWEEDOM!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Bella, it wasn't that bad." Alice said, holding at least 50 bags of clothes.

"Yes it was! I'm nevew going shopping agian." I answered, sitting up, and folding my arms over my chest.

"But Bella, you got so much pretty clothes. And tons of dresses. It was a fun trip!" Alice said, dissapearing for a second than back again empty handed.

"Some twip. A twip is like going to the zoo, that was just painful! NEVEW AGAIN!" I yelled, jumping up and running up the stairs.

"Bella!" Alice called.

"Nope!"

"Bella..."

"No! No! No!" I answered. I knew what she wanted me to do.

"Please, just put on a dress and show everybody."

"No! I don't wanna." I answered, I currently lay, face down, on my bed, with Alice calling through the door.

A spent the next few hours arguing with Alice.

At 6:30 I finally came out of my room, ignoring Alice.

I slowly walked down the stairs, and everyone in the front room turned to me.

"Nope!" I answered, shaking my head.

I walked into the kitchen.

3rd person POV:

Bella walked into the kitchen, while everyone looked at one and other.

They heard some pots and pans, followed by a noise that sounded like salt falling.

Then they heard a sigh and Bella come walking back into the living room.

She had whie powder all over her face, and some red spots on her shirt.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking at her. As she stared back with tear filled eyes.

"I twied to make my dinnew. But instead I mad a big mess!" Bella cried, tears now falling down her face.

"Aww...Bella, please don't cry it's okay." Esme said, comforting Bella, before running into the kitchen. Edward picked Bella up, and raced her upstairs to his room. He sat her on his couch, and raced downstairs, made Bella a sandwitch, and raced back upstairs.

Bella POV after Dinner, and Shower:

Edward carried my to my bed, and tucked me in. My room was a light purple with flowers painted towards the ceiling, and some towards the floor. My closet was almost as big as my room, and the doors leading to it were as white as Edward's teeth. My bed was a queen, and had a deep purple, with one big light purple pillow, and two small dark purple ones.

"Edwawd?" I asked.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I whispered.

He only smiled, and laid on top of the covers next to me.

_bang..bam..."Ahhh!"_

I staired at the ceiling then Edward confused. His eyes must have been as big as as a plate.

"What was that Edwawd?" I whispered, sitting up in the dark.

"You stay here, I'm going to check it out." He answered, his eyes as black as the night sky.

He climbed out of the bed, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and stalked out of the room.

_"Emmett! Ohh..."_

I stared at the ceiling, wondering what was going on between Emmett, and Rosalie.

I heard a bang, that must have been their door, and Edward yelling.

"What the hell do you two think your doing?" He roared.

"Edward! Get out of here!" Rosalie yelled back.

"Bella, is right _below _you, trying to sleep! You could have done it in Emmett's room...after she was asleep!" Edward yelled back.

This time there was no reply. I heard the others running up stairs, and slamming open the door too. They said somehting to them too, but it was muffled. The door slammed again, and the next thing I know, Edward is beside me again.

"What happened Edwawd?" I asked, staring at him confused.

"Nothing...just Rosalie and Emmett, making some early christmas lists..." Edward answered after a second, and I could tell he was lieing, who makes christmas lists in May?

"Okay...Edwawd, you need to watch youw language...you said hell, and it's not a nice wowd!" I siad shaking my finger at him.

"Your right Bella, I'm sorry...I won't say it again as long as you don't either."

"Okay...pinky pwomise?" I asked, holding my hand up to him.

He gave me his infamous crooked smile, and held his hand up to mine, and we made are pinky promise.

And that's how I came to **HATE **shopping, and make promise's with Edward.


	4. Timeouts are never a good thing Real CH

**Bella POV(Age 5)**

I opened my closet door and pulled out todays outfit.

I chose a green shirt, a jean skirt, white stockings, and some brown sandles.

I skipped my way to the bathroom, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail.

I opened my door and peeked my head out. I couldn't see anything to my right, and right as I went to look on my left and I was swept up in somebody's arms.

"BELLA'S AWAKE!" Emmett yelled, right in my ear.

"Ahh!!" I screamed, as he ran down the stairs, with me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put her down!" Came Alice's voice from somewhere, I couldn't tell, we were going too fast.

"Emmett! Stop!" I yelled, kicking with my feet. He finally set me down on my feet, and I swayed to the left, and fell over. And guess what Emmett did...he laughed.

He didn't see it, but when I fell over, I scraped my elbow on the table. It wasn't bleeding, but it did hurt. So I started crying. I sat on the floor, crying.

"Bella, did I hurt you? I'm sorry! Please, calm down! Please! Edward will be here any second and if he finds out I made you cry he'll-" Emmett started, before he was tackled to the ground by Edward.

"What did you do?" Edward yelled. They rolled out the door, and onto the grass.

Alice came running into the room, followed by everyone else.

She bent down and picked me up, and whiped my face off with a tissue.

"You okay Bella? I saw this was going to happen, but did Emmett listen? No." She mummbled.

"I'm fine." I whispered, hiding my face from a glaring Rosalie.

"It wasn't all Emmett's fault. If Bella wasn't so gosh damn clumsy-" Rosalie started to yell, but Jasper cut her off.

"Don't you even THINK about finishing that sentence Rosalie." He snapped, with a glare that could kill. She didn't say anything, she only glared at me.

"Stop it Rosalie." Alice growled seeing the look I was given. Rosalie only rolled her eyes and adverted her gaze. She must have said something to tick Alice off, because Alice put me down, and went after Rosalie. Jasper went after them to break up the fight. They rolled out of the room, into the front room. I just kind of stood there unsure of what to do. I peeked my head outside to see Edward and Emmett, sitting on the ground, talking. I backed away, and looked around the corner to the living room to see Alice and Rosalie, sitting on opposite sides of the room, glaring at one and other, and Jasper in the middle, looking back and forth between the two. And then every couple of seconds they would look at the t.v. then back to glaring.

I turned around, and walked over to the fridge, pulling it open. I found a carton of milk, and took it out. I went over to the pantry and took out my cereal, HoneyComb! Yum! And then I went to the cabinent and took out a plastic bowl. The cabinent was right next to the fridge, under the counter. It held all the plastic stuff. I poured my self a bowl of cereal, grabbed a spoon, and sat down, by myself, eating my cereal.

The second I took my first bite, I was surrounded by the family...staring at me.

I didn't even blink, I just finished eating, staring off into space the whole time.

I guess I was in a dreem like state, while I put my bowl in the dishwasher, and walked into the frontroom.

"Bella! Bella! BEELLLA!"

"Hello..."

"Anybody home?"

"Bella, dear?"

"Leave the brat alone."

"Shut-up Rosalie!"

"Bella! Hey whoo hoo Bella!"

I finally looked at them. I had to guess who said what.

I'm guessing Emmett said the first one, then Jasper, then Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and then Alice. Carlisle was at work.

"Yes?" I asked answering all of them.

"What happened, you like, zoned out!" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about things." I answered shrugging my shoulders, and walked towards my book shelf. I stood there, staring at the books, hand on my chin for like 10 minutes.

I could hear the others laughing at my expression, behind me.

I finally chose my favorite, Beauty and the Beast. When I turned around, I noticed everyone had sat down. Esme, Alice and Jasper sat on the couch to the right of me, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch to my left, and Edward sat on the middle couch, arms open for me.

I couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips, and ran forward and jumped in his lap.

I handed him the book to read. He opened, the book, and whispered the words in my ear. His voice smooth as silk, and velvety. It was hard not to be lulled to sleep by that.

I woke up, on the couch alone, at around 5. It was getting dark out. I climbed off, and walked around the house, looking for everybody. I found Alice putting some clothes together in her room, Jasper reading in the library, Emmett helping Rosalie in the garage, Esme decorating the patio, Carlisle was now home, and was in his study. I had yet to find Edward. I walked out to the patio, to ask Esme.

"Esme?" I whispered, staring up at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked, setting down a pot.

"Is Edwawd gone?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"He went to the store really quick. He should be back-" Esme started.

"Now." Edward finished, from behind me. I turned around to fast, getting my feet tangled, and fell backwards into Esme.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine. Thanks fow catching me!" I answer, standing back up straight.

Edward just stood there, holding in his laughter. I couldn't help it...I was only 5 after all!

I stuck my tongue out at him, and ran off.

"Bella! I'm gonna get you!" I heard him call.

"Nuh uh!" I yelled back. I looked behind me, and noticed he was running more like walking human pace after me...and was getting closer. I sped up, and turned my head back around in time...to run into Rosalie. Oh no.

"Watch where you are going! I don't need some dirty little brat running around the house! And getting in my way! And you know the rules, no running in the house." Rosalie yelled, picking my up, and carrying my...by the shoulders...to the living room.

"Rosalie-" Edward started to growl, but was cut off.

"Shut it Edward." Rosalie snapped.

Rosalie took a chair, turned it to face the wall, and sat me in it.

"Your in timeout for 30 minutes. Then you will go to your room, and take a nap.

No toy's no playing. You are grounded!" Rosalie scolded, glaring at me.

"But-" I whispered.

"No talking!" She ordered. I only nodded, and faced the wall, my head hanging down in shame.

"Just be glad I didn't make you stand in the corner. Your feet would hurt." Rosalie muttered.

I glanced up, to see her glaring at me, and I noticed everyone else had entered the room. And they looked angry. I didn't know we couldn't run in the house...everyone else did it...so I thought I could. And now they are all mad at me. I looked back down at my lap in shame, and I could feel my eyes start to water. I rubbed away the tears, and looked around the now empty room.

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"SHE WAS RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Rosalie roared back at Edward.

Edward said something back but it was muffled.

"FOR HER THERE SHOULD BE!"

"Guy's she can hear you..." I heard Alice whisper.

"WHO CARES? SHE'S TEARING THIS FAMILY APART, AND SHE SHOULD KNOW IT!" Rosalie answered. I didn't get to hear the replie, because, after that was said I ran out of the house. Leaving the front door open, I ran to the woods.

**EDWARD POV:**

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I roared at Rosalie. I was playing with Bella, and she accidentally ran into Rosalie, and there was **NO **rule against running in the house, everyone did it.

"SHE WAS RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Rosalie roared back.

_Edward she can hear you guys... _Alice thought, looking pissed at Rosalie.

"There is no rule against running in the house." I said, venom in everyword, saying it vampire fast.

"FOR HER THERE SHOULD BE!"

"Guy's she can hear you..." Alice whispered, mainly to Rosalie.

"WHO CARES? SHE'S TEARING THIS FAMILY APART, AND SHE SHOULD KNOW IT!" Rosalie answered. Nobody got to answer, because we could hear running feet, and the door open, slamming against the wall.

"Bella..." I whispered. I went to run out of the room after her, but Rosalie grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think your going? We are not done here!"

"I'm going to find Bella. After you just yelled the she was tearing apart the family! She isn't, you are. And I think it's high time you knew that." I growled, shaking her hand off me.

"I was here first. I excepted her living with us. I never said I'd be nice to her-" Rosalie started.

"Your only mad because _she_ **gets** attention, and _you_ **don't**. _Your _just **jealous **of _her_! And _you _need to get over it, and get over yourself. Your not the center of the universe, and you never will be...you need to learn that. Now I don't have time to talk to you, I have to find Bella." I sneered, pushing past everyone who stood frozen in shock.

**BELLA POV:**

I don't know where I was, how long I've been running, or even if they noticed I'm gone.

All I know is it is cold, wet, dark, I was thirsty, hungry, tired, and scared. I found a hollowed out tree on the ground, that I could sleep in, and get shelter from the now falling rain.

I climbed in, and pulled myself together in a ball. I kept my back to the closed part, so I could see if anyone or thing, comes. It was a little warmer here in the tree than out in the rain.

My once white stockings were now almost as brown as my hair, my sandles were somewhere in the woods. I lost them when I fell into a creek. I had got pretty scratched up, but no blood, or I would have passed out. I had bruises all over from falling, or running into trees. I had to run from a snake and ended up losing it, when I ran through a dirty lake. There were fish in it, but that was it, and for that I was lucky. I had been walking, crying, mostly from what happened at the house, but partly from pain in my feet, because of rocks and sticks.

"Bella!" I heard someone call in the distance...Jasper.

No! Why are they here? What could they possible want with me? To make me feel worse?  
"Bella!" This one was closer, and sounded like Alice.

"BELLA!" This one was to my left a little ways and was Emmett.

"Bella!" Carlisle.

"Bella!" Esme... and she was right next to the lake, I could she her outline.

"Bella!" And Edward. Esme dissapeared for a few minutes, then they were all there.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Rosalie didn't come, no surprise there.

"I can smell her around here..." Esme whispered.

"I can see her, and she's watching us, right now as we speak." Alice said. Oh no.

They all snapped there heads around to Alice after she say's this.

"She is in a tree in looks like, and in is right around here..."

I looked around and noticed there were at least 35 other tree trunks around here.

Maybe they would look in a few and give up!

"Hurry! She is going to try and run again!" Alice yelled.

They all rushed over and began looking. Emmett went to look in the one right next to mine.

He was coming towards mine, and I didn't know what to do...I got it. Fool Emmett.

I turned around so my back was to entrance, and made it look like I was a piece of moss.

I heard Emmett behind me, grummble something about me not being in this one.

And then he walked off. He was always easy to fool...

**EDWARD POV:**

_"Where is she?" _I heard from everyones thoughts...except for Rosalie, who was giving herself a manicure back at the house.

"Nope...not here." Emmett would say when he found an empty trunk.

After about 5 minutes we had gone through them all...and no Bella.

"Guys...she heard me say that I could see her watching us. Right now, she is in one of the logs...and is closest to Esme's leg. She can't see Esme's face, only her leg. She is in one of the trunks that Emmett checked...she tricked you Emmett. She rolled over so her back covered the entrence and looked like moss...since she was wearing a green shirt. Check Emmett's tree trunks." Alice whispered, too low for Bella to hear.

**Bella POV:**

They all had huddled together in a circle and were talking. I was the closest to Esme, I couldn't see her face, but I could see her legs. Then all of a sudden they all broke apart, and headed towards the logs that Emmett had checked. Emmett had checked 6, so they all took one.

And Edward had the one I was in...I tried to roll over so my face was hidden, but couldn't move. My hair was stuck on a twig. Edward moved some of the tall grass away from the whole of the trunk...and came face to face with me.

**Edward POV:**

I hate the woods. There are too many animals, with heartbeats, so we couldn't find Bella that easily. I moved the tall grass out of my way, and came face to face with Bella.

Her eyes were wide, and puffy. She had been crying.

"Bella..." I whispered, getting everyone's attention. They all ran over to see her, staring up at me, shaking. I pulled her out of the tree, held her close it my arms, while she cried.

"Oh...Bella." Alice and Esme whispered at the same time, dry sobbing.

I carried her back to the house, at human speed, the others following.

Bella had gotten about 2 miles into the woods. We had lose her scent at a creek, but picked it up again, from a tree near by. Alice had found her shoes stuck in it.

Then we lost her scent at the small lake, and we found no body near by. So we figured she was hiding somewhere, before Alice had her vision. I gently rubbed Bella's back, while she cried...she cried herself to sleep.


	5. It was all a dream

**Edward POV:**

I pulled the covers up over Bella, and kissed her forehead gently. I turned the light out, and plugged in her princess night light. After making sure she was sound asleep, and the windows were locked, so she couldn't get out again, I left the room. I made my way to the family room, where the others were, and stood in the doorway, listening to their thoughts.

_She doesn't even care? Bella could have died, and she doesn't even care!! _Jasper thought, glaring up at the ceiling, where Rosalie was in her bedroom.

_Oh, my baby! My baby Bella! _Esme rambled on, outloud, and in her thoughts as well.

_The moment she gets down here, the rath of hell shall come down apon her. _Surprisingly this was coming from Alice.

_I thought she was better than that! Edward, is Bella okay? Do I need to check her? _Carlisle thought, looking at me with worry.

I shook my head, she didn't have any injuries, that I could tell. We will check in the morning.

_I love her, yes I do, but she is a bitch! How could she be so mean to my lil buddy Bella? _Three guesses who that was.

_I don't see why everyone is mad at me, I was just speaking the truth! _Rosalie thought, as she stomped down the stairs.

Everyone turned towards her, glaring, as she walked into the room. I had moved myself, so I was leaning against the wall. Rosalie glared right on back at us, and sat next to Emmett, who scooted over. She looked hurt for a second before she composed her face. Alice all of a suddenly got a glazed look in her eye, and she was gone.

I tried peeking into her mind, but she was blocking me. So like everyone else I had to wait. She came out of her vision and raced up the stairs.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up to Alice shaking my shoulder, gently of course.

"What is it Alice?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

"We have to go down stairs. Something is coming." She whispered back, picking me up. One minute we were in my room, the next, downstairs.

Alice sat me down in Edward's lap, and ran to the center of the room. Edward cradled me to his chest, and pulled a blanket up around me. I looked up at him, and he was staring down at me sadly. I put my hand up to his cheek and patted it, before setting it down in my lap. I smiled at him, and turned to Alice. Everyone was staring at us with an aww expression, except for Rosalie, who was staring at the floor. She finally looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"Bella...listen, I am truly sorry for everything I have ever done and said." Rosalie whispered, standing and walking to me. She bent down to my level, and I could see the regret in her eyes.

"It's okay Wosalie. I fowgive you." I said, smiling. She smiled slightly, and was about to stand up, before I pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, and then she slowly put her arms around me, and hugged me back. I slowly pulled back and smiled at her, and she actually smiled a real smile back at me.

"Okay, this is really sweet, and I am glad it is happening, but we need to talk, it's important." Alice said, pushing Rosalie back in her seat. I leaned back into Edward, and stared up at Alice. Alice looked at Edward for a second, and in that second Edward went from a relaxed pose to a tense one.

"Two vampires are coming, two males. They are human drinkers, and trackers." Alice said, staring around at the family. Everyone's eyes got wide, and they all went from staring at Alice to me. I looked around confused, and was about to speak when Edward cut me to it.

"What can we do?" He asked, clutching me tighter to his chest. Alice looked thoughtful for a minute and was about to answer when...

**what is gonna happen? huhuh? wEll if u want to know just REView and I post a new chapter...**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJk it continues...**

There was a big and loud knock on the door. Alice's eyes got wide, and she began to panic.

"They weren't supposed to come for another hour! They sped up!" She mummbled, pacing around the room. Everyone stood up at the sound of another knock on the door. Edward stood at the back, me in his arms, Emmett to our right, Jasper and Alice to our left, and Rosalie next to Carlisle and Esme infront of us.

Carlisle slowly opened the door, and there stood two men. They had the pale skin like the Cullens...but what scared me where the eyes. They were blood red. And they would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Hello. I am Laurent, and this is James." One of the men said, stepping towards us. James didn't say anything, he only stared at me. And this stare scared me even more than what Rosalie used to give me. Edward turned slightly, standing sideways now, and glared at James.

"Hello. I am Carlisle. This is my family, we are the Cullens. This is my wife Esme, my three sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and my daughters Alice, Rosalie, and Bella-" Carlisle started, getting cut off by James.

"One of them is human. That small child, in his arms. How is she your daughter?" James growled, glancing at Carlisle quickly, before going back to staring at me.

"She may be human, but she is family. And if you could stop staring at her with hunger, I would grately apprieciate it." Carlisle said, all traces of calm gone. Laurent elbowed James, but it didn't work.

"Okay, he said it once, now I'm gonna say it, and I'm not gonna say it nice. STOP STARING AT MY DAUGHTER!" Esme yelled, hands clenched. I started shaking under his glare, and hid my head in Edward's shoulder. Edward rubbed my back gently, calming me down. I peeked out from Edward's shoulder, and stared up at James. His fist were clenched, yet he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh! I see it! You've become attached to the human! Haha, that's halarious!" James laughed, causing the Cullen's to tense up. Carlisle growled, and stepped up infront of everyone.

"Please, get off of our property and do NOT come back." He growled. All of a suddenly Edward growled full and loud as did Alice.

"Emmett, Jasper tackle James!" Alice yelled as Edward raced up the stairs with me. I heard a bang and then felt the house shake.

"I will get her! Just you wait, one of these days she will be MINE!" James yelled. I looked out the window of Edward's bedroom, to see what was going on, and saw James and Laurent being chased by Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. Rosalie and Alice came up the stairs, followed by Esme with a bottle of juice for me.

"Here, lets let her go back to sleep. Alice woke her up, so she didn't get much sleep." Esme whispered. Edward laid me down on his bed, and pulled the colors up to my chest. I took a drink of the bottle and rolled over, pulling my pillow to my chest. Right before I fell asleep I heard Esme talking to everyone.

"If she asks about it in the morning, we will tell her it was all a dream. We don't want her to get scared that something is after her..." And then I was out.


End file.
